Shinrei and His Riddiculous Brother's Days
by Memenesia
Summary: Bagaimanakah Shinrei menjalani harinya? Mari kita lihat! Author newbie susah bikin summary! HotaShin, bukan Yaoi! DLDR!


**A/N :** Holaa, saya _newbie_ dan ini FF pertama yang akhirnya di_publish_ di sini. _Senpaitachi_, salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya! _*bow*_

.

シンレイと馬鹿な弟の日々

_(Shinrei and His Riddiculous Brother's Days)_

Samurai Deeper Kyo © Kamijyo Akimine

シンレイと馬鹿な弟の日々 Memenesia. 2012.

_._

**Warning:** AU, OOC, humor garing. DLDR!

_._

_._

_._

**I. Kubangunkan Kau Dengan Api [coret]****Cinta[coret]****ku!**

Malam berganti pagi, bulan berganti matahari. Sinar cerah sang mentari kini merambati kaca jendela kamar seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang tergerai yang masih berada di alam mimpinya. Sesekali ia bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya, tanpa mempedulikan seruan berulang-ulang dari balik pintu geser kamarnya.

"Shinrei! Shinrei, bangun! Nanti kau terlambat sekolah!" terdengar seruan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya ibunya Shinrei. Namun, berapa kalipun sang ibu berseru, Shinrei tetap tidak bangun. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara seorang lelaki berkata pada ibunya. "Sudah, bu. Biar aku saja yang bangunkan si bodoh itu!"

Setelah berucap demikian, lelaki itu langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Shinrei dengan sekali tendang. Dengan wajah _stoic_-nya ia berjalan mendekati Shinrei yang tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya, kemudian tanpa babibu langsung melemparkan _geta_ setinggi 30cm miliknya ke perut Shinrei. Senyum yang tadi terukir di wajah Shinrei berubah jadi sebuah seringai kesakitan, namun ia tak kunjung bangun. Lelaki berambut pirang pendek itu menggaruk lehernya, lalu dengan setengah menguap ia berkata, "Baiklah. Akan kubangunkan kau dengan api [coret]cinta[coret]ku. Bersiaplah!"

Dari pedang bermata dua yang dipegang, percikan api keluar. Detik berikutnya, percikan api berubah menjadi empat, lima naga api yang diarahkan pada Shinrei. Kini naga api melahap kepala, kedua tangan dan kaki, juga _futon_ Shinrei.

Sepertinya usaha lelaki itu berhasil. Shinrei bangun sambil menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan. "PAAANAAAS!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga, lalu menyambar pedang kembar yang terletak tak jauh dari _futon_nya demi mematikan naga api milik lelaki itu dengan naga air miliknya. Setelah dirasa tak ada api di sekelilingnya, Shinrei bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung mencengkeram kerah baju lelaki yang merusak tidurnya itu.

"BAKA KEIKOKU! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku BENCI API! Kenapa kau— " ucapannya terputus saat melihat Keikoku, adiknya, malah menjulurkan lidah dengan cueknya. Sukses membuat Shinrei memproduksi empat sudut siku-siku di pelipisnya.

.

**II. Itu Bukan Huruf China!**

Setelah semua keributan yang mewarnai pagi kediaman keluarga Shinrei, akhirnya kedua lelaki pemilik elemen air dan api itu pergi ke sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, Shinrei tidak mau pergi bersama Keikoku. Alasannya? Sederhana saja, Shinrei tidak mau orang-orang membandingkan penampilannya yang rapi dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan penampilan Keikoku yang tak pernah jauh dari kata berantakan.

Pelajaran pertama, biologi. Guru mereka, Hishigi-_sensei_, memerintahkan Shinrei dan 19 kepala lainnya untuk membaca materi yang akan menjadi bahan ujian minggu depan. Semua berjalan tenang dan damai sampai negara api menyerang. Eh, ralat. Maksudnya sampai Shinrei merasa ada jemari yang mencolek punggungnya.

"Shinrei..." tanpa perlu menoleh, Shinrei sudah tahu itu suara siapa. Sebuah "hmm" pendek meluncur dari bibir Shinrei sebagai jawaban.

"Shinrei," Keikoku berbisik lagi, "Aku tidak mengerti bacaan China ini..."

Shinrei _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Sampai kapan _sih_ adik lain ayahnya itu tidak bisa membedakan huruf China dan Jepang? Lagipula, sejak kapan ia pindah posisi duduk? _'Kan_ biasanya dia selalu anteng di deretan pojok belakang, ditemani Pocky si ulat bulu yang selalu menjadi teman sepermainannya...

_Sabar, Shinrei. Sabar. Ingat ini masih pelajaran Hishigi-sensei yang galak dan suka mengubah orang jadi batu dengan _medusa eyes-_nya itu._

"Aaah, aku tidak mengerti huruf-huruf ini. Si Hishigi kurang kerjaan _nih_, _nyuruh_ baca huruf China yang tidak kumengerti..." terdengar gerutuan dari Keikoku, yang membuat Shinrei tidak sabar untuk memarahinya.

"BAKA KEIKOKU! SUDAH JELAS ITU HURUF JEPANG! LIHAT, BAHKAN ADA HIRAGANA DI SANA!" Saking kesalnya, Shinrei sampai berteriak, tanpa menyadari aura gelap sudah menyelimuti Hishigi-sensei yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tenang di kelasku, Tuan Shinrei..." –disini Hishigi berdehem sebentar "...sebaiknya kau keluar saja!"

Dan Shinrei pun terlempar ke luar kelas dengan _anime style_. Sementara Keikoku bertepuk tangan dengan tampang datar.

.

**III. Ujian**

Setelah adegan "dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat" oleh Hishigi-sensei yang sering dijuluki '_kuudere_ tampan' oleh para penggemar ceweknya, kini Shinrei sudah bergabung lagi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Aura yang keluar dari tubuh mereka kurang lebih warnanya sama, suram. Tentu saja Keikoku adalah pengecualian. Karena ia, yang kini sudah kembali di posisi duduknya semula (deretan belakang, pojok dan dekat jendela), tengah menguarkan aura positifnya. Alih-alih memikirkan bagaimana bentuk soal yang nanti harus dijawabnya, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan 'kencan siang' bersama Pocky sambil menunggu datangnya angin semilir.

Namun ia sepertinya harus menyudahi kencannya karena guru pengawas sudah datang.

Pengawas ujian hari ini adalah Shihoudou-sensei, perempuan paruh baya sok gaul yang tiap mengajar hanya mengenakan celana kulot panjang, perban yang membebat dada, plus topi caping yang tak pernah lepas dari tugasnya menutupi rambut bob lurus selehernya itu. Tak ketinggalan pula _geta_ setebal 10cm yang menjadi alas kaki jenjangnya.

Shihoudou-_sensei_ memasuki ruang ujian dengan gaya sok anggun. Lengan kirinya mengempit kertas ujian, tangan kanannya menebar bunga-bunga awan (yang sebenarnya lebih mirip jamur) bak menebar _confetti_. Memandangi dua puluh pasang mata yang menatapnya cemas, lalu mencoba melemparkan selorohan jorok khas dirinya. Merasa _joke_-nya tidak mampu membawa keceriaan di kelas tersebut, akhirnya ia membagikan kertas ujian seraya berkata, "Waktu kalian hanya 60 menit. Dan jangan tanyakan padaku bila kalian menemukan soal yang kalian tak mengerti, karena aku tak mengerti sedikitpun materi mengenai Hidrosfer."

Begitu kertas soal mendarat di meja, Shinrei langsung membaca deretan pertanyaan dengan penuh semangat yang entah darimana datangnya. Ia berusaha mencari-cari soal nomor berapa yang bisa dikerjakan terlebih dahulu.

Berbeda dengan Shinrei yang tengah bersungguh-sungguh mengerjakan ujiannya, Keikoku nampak adem-ayem saja di tempatnya. Sesekali terlihat matanya yang menerawang jauh ke depan dengan dagu yang ditumpukan ke telapak tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya mengetukkan pensilnya berulang-ulang ke meja. Alih-alih memikirkan pemecahan dari soal ujiannya, ia malah sibuk memikirkan 'kencan siang'nya yang terganggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, nampak matanya terkesiap seakan menyadari sesuatu. Entah mendapat wangsit darimana, yang jelas kini ia tampak serius mengerjakan soal di hadapannya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa Shinrei beberapa kali melirik khawatir ke arahnya—mungkin ia khawatir kalau Keikoku tidak bisa menjawab satupun soal ujiannya. Wajah _less expression_ milik lelaki bermata hazel ini bahkan melukiskan segaris senyum di wajahnya saat ia selesai mengerjakan soal ujiannya. Lelaki bersurai pirang pendek ini segera bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arah Shihoudou-sensei sambil membawa kertas jawabannya.

Mau tak mau Shinrei tersenyum bangga. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bahwa kecemasannya sia-sia, karena Keikoku nampaknya mampu mengerjakan soal ujiannya, bahkan ia menyelesaikan soal-soal itu lebih cepat daripada Shinrei yang notabene murid terpintar di kelasnya.

Namun ia langsung melongo saat tak sengaja melihat keanehan pada kertas jawaban Keikoku yang memiliki ribuan titik yang disusun sedemikian rupa membentuk kepala seekor kucing, lengkap dengan kata '_neko_' yang ditulis dengan katakana di sudut kiri bawah kertas.

.

**IV. Untukku?**

Tidak ada yang bisa menduga jika Shinrei, murid terpintar di kelas, hari ini menjadi orang yang terakhir menyelesaikan soal ujian. Ia bukannya tak bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Hanya saja konsentrasinya terganggu gara-gara memikirkan ulah Keikoku saat ujian tadi. _Kok_ bisa-bisanya ia mencemaskan orang seperti dia? Mestinya ia sadar, Keikoku _ya_ Keikoku. Bagaimanapun situasinya, ia tidak akan pernah menanggapinya dengan serius.

Suasana sekolah sudah sepenuhnya sepi, hanya terdengar suara serangga di sana-sini. Tak terpikir olehnya bahwa akan ada orang lain selain dirinya di lingkungan sekolah pada jam seperti ini. Namun ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat seorang lelaki tengah berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah, membelakanginya. Dari arah lelaki itu tercium wangi takoyaki yang seketika membuat perutnya bernyanyi. Mungkin cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo minta dijejali makanan.

"Lama sekali, _baka_ Shinrei." Sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Posisinya masih membelakangi Shinrei, namun Shinrei tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ke—kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Tanya Shinrei berbasa-basi, sekedar menutupi rasa kaget dan malunya karena orang itu sudah mendengar raungan perutnya.

Lelaki itu berbalik, kini posisinya berhadapan dengan Shinrei. Mengedikkan bahu, ia berkata, "Karena kupikir kau takut pulang sendirian."

Muka Shinrei memerah kesal. Ingin ia meneriaki adik tirinya namun perutnya sudah lebih dulu berteriak. Teriakannya kini malah jauh lebih panjang dari teriakan pertama.

Keikoku yang mendengar ratapan cacing-cacing di perut Shinrei segera memberikan sekotak takoyaki yang isinya belum berkurang sedikitpun. Shinrei menerimanya dengan eskpresi bingung. "Ini untukku?" Tanyanya, yang dibalas dengan satu anggukan dari Keikoku.

"Tadinya aku membelikan itu untuk Pocky. Tapi dia lebih suka makan daun jeruk, jadi itu untukmu sajalah," ujarnya mengurai argumen.

Shinrei terdiam, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum tipis memandangi takoyaki di tangannya. Senang, diam-diam Keikoku memperhatikannya. Keikoku yang melihat Shinrei tersenyum langsung meledeknya. "Heh, kau bisa tersenyum juga rupanya."

Samar, terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Shinrei tipis-tipis. "_Baka_, aku tidak tersenyum. Kau _'tuh_ yang tersenyum," ujarnya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke wajah Keikoku yang menyunggingkan senyum selama dua detik.

"_Baka_, aku tidak tersenyum," elak Keikoku. Ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari area sekolah.

"_Arigatou, baka otouto_," ucap Shinrei dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Ia lalu mengekori Keikoku.

"Takoyakinya hangat…"

.

**V. Seunggun Berdua**

Hari sudah malam saat Keikoku dan Shinrei tiba di rumah. Namun tak seperti biasanya, mereka mendapati rumah mereka dalam keadaan gelap gulita dan sunyi senyap. Kemana ayah dan ibu?

Shinrei yang ingin sekali beristirahat segera mencari-cari sumber penerangan dalam kegelapan, tapi berakhir dengan menabrak meja dan suara barang pecah belah yang jatuh ke lantai.

Keikoku mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api dari tangannya, lalu membentuk satu bola kecil yang cukup untuk menerangi mereka. Matanya kemudian terantuk pada secarik kertas yang ada di meja makan, yang berjarak satu meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Lihat, Shinrei. Ada kertas." Mereka segera menghampiri meja dan Shinrei langsung membacakan isi tulisan di kertas tersebut (karena katanya Keikoku tidak mengerti bahasa China, padahal jelas-jelas itu tulisan Jepang).

Anak-anak, kami terpaksa meninggalkan kalian. Kami mau pergi berbulan madu yang ketiga. Soal makanan, jangan khawatir. Anri sudah bersedia memasok berkotak-kotak bakpia hangat untuk kalian.

Salam,

Ayah dan Ibu

"Dasar orangtua bodoh," gerutu Shinrei sambil meremas remas kertas itu dengan gemas lalu membuangnya ke segala arah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menahan kantuk, sementara perutnya kembali berbunyi. Membuat Keikoku menarik paksa tangan Shinrei dan menyeretnya ke halaman rumah.

"He—hei!" merasa tak suka ditarik paksa, Shinrei memberontak. Namun Keikoku tetap menyeretnya hingga mereka sampai di halaman, lalu mendudukkan Shinrei di salah satu pohon paling rindang. Sementara ia sendiri langsung duduk tak jauh dari Shinrei.

"Dingin…" gumam Keikoku lalu men_summon _api dari pedangnya. Membuat Shinrei segera bangkit untuk menghindari api yang dikeluarkan oleh Keikoku.

"Kau mau membunuhku hah?!" bentak Shinrei. Keikoku hanya menggeleng dan tetap memandangi api yang keluar dari pedangnya. Shinrei akhirnya merasakan dinginnya malam dan mulai berpikir bahwa Keikoku mungkin tengah menciptakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua.

"Ma—maaf, aku membentakmu tadi. Maaf juga aku sudah salah paham," ia berkata dengan nada setulus mungkin dan duduk di sebelah Keikoku. Keikoku hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

Sebuah api unggun berhasil dibuat. Shinrei yang merasa dibuai oleh hangatnya api mulai tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, sementara Keikoku tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya, "Kau tidak lapar?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban membuat Keikoku mengira Shinrei sudah tidur. Namun tiba-tiba Shinrei menjawab lemah, "Sudah, aku mau tidur saja…"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua tidur ditemani hangatnya api unggun.

**FIN**(LANDIA)

.

.

.

A/N (lagi): Yosh, FF-nya udah kelar. Maaf kalau ternyata FF-nya garing kriuk-kriuk dan humornya nggak berasa, hehe. Last, review, please? Komen, kritik, flame membangun juga pasti diterima dengan senang hati, kok. Atau mungkin ada typos? Kalau ada, mohon beritahu saya *author mager*

Jaaa, mata~ ^^


End file.
